Recherche marketing
[table des matières ] Définition Méthodologie 'Les étapes de la recherche marketing' left|frame|Les étapes de la recherche marketing La recherche marketing se compose de 6 étapes importantes : 1. Définir les objectifs de la recherche 2. Déterminer l’échantillon à étudier 3. Choisir la méthode de collecte des données : Selon Darmon, Laroche, Mc Gown et Nantel (1991), une méthode de recherche se définit comme la stratégie qu’utilise le chercheur afin de donner aux gestionnaires l’information nécessaire à la résolution d’un problème donné left|frame|Les types de recherche 4. Collecter les données 5. Analyser les données et les résultats 6. Formuler les conclusions et les recommandations, à remettre sous forme de rapport Afin que le processus de recherche se déroule normalement, il est important de définir, dès le début, les problèmes de recherches à résoudre ainsi que les hypothèses que l’on souhaite vérifier. Le problème de recherche doit également être formulé dans un sens qui permet de guider correctement l’étude de marché et de déterminer la méthode de collecte de données : « Un problème bien formulé est à moitié résolu ». 'La recherche qualitative et la recherche quantitative' Il existe deux approches de recherche : *'La recherche qualitative' : ce type de recherche a plusieurs buts. Premièrement, celui de comprendre l’origine des forces qui poussent à l’action, ou de déterminer les causes d’un comportement. Elle peut aussi avoir pour objectif d’explorer un secteur d’activité. Une de ses fonctions principales peut être aussi d’identifier les dimensions d’un problème, généralement en préalable à une l’étude quantitative afin de déterminer les questions à poser dans le questionnaire. Finalement, elle peut être utile pour apprendre un vocabulaire ou pour formuler les hypothèses, que la recherche va permettre de vérifier. Au final, la recherche qualitative peut être un prélude à la recherche quantitative, ou un substitut à la recherche quantitative. Mais, elle peut aussi permettre de confirmer ou d’enrichir les informations provenant d’une recherche quantitative. *'La recherche quantitative' : ce type de recherche a pour but de demander, à un échantillon représentatif d’un segment cible, leur opinion d’une manière structurée (ex : questionnaire) afin de produire des faits et des statistiques. L’objectif est donc généralement de déterminer la relation entre une variable dépendante et une variable indépendante, pour une population donnée. Elle peut être descriptive ou expérimentale. L’étude descriptive établit l’association qui peut exister entre deux variables. L’étude expérimentale établit une causalité. left|frame|Approches : qualitative vs. quantitative - 'Les données primaires et les données secondaires' Les recherches qualitatives et quantitatives peuvent être conduites en utilisant des données primaires ou des données secondaires. left|frame|Les données secondaires vs. les données primaires Les données de l’analytique Web apportent des informations très pertinentes et sont donc une source de données secondaires, disponibles en interne, très utiles pour les responsables marketing. Les différentes méthodes de collectes de données secondaires 'Données secondaires internes' Toute information utile qui peut être retrouvée à l’interne dans l'entreprise : archives, système comptable, rapports de ventes, base de données (clients, abonnés, fournisseurs, donateurs, etc.), personnel de l’entreprise, enquêtes et études réalisées antérieurement. 'Données secondaires externes' Documentation officielle Il s’agit de faire une recherche parmi la documentation existante (gouvernementale ou privée) reliée au domaine étudié : documents, rapports de recherche, analyses statistiques, livres et publications reconnues. Les informations recueillies doivent aider à la prise de décision stratégique. Articles publiés Les journalistes ou chercheurs crédibles publient bon nombre d’articles de différentes natures. Ils peuvent mettre en ligne des articles contenant des informations utiles pour l’entreprise. Livres blancs Des entreprises qui désirent augmenter leur crédibilité peuvent décider de publier des recherches ou analyses poussées sur des sujets donnés. Ces documents sont alors des sources d’informations privilégiés pour approfondir les connaissances et guider la prise de décision. Études de cas Les études de cas menées par d’autres entreprises privées peuvent être partagées en ligne. Si ces études concernent notre champ d’application, elles peuvent contenir bon nombre de données et astuces pouvant s’appliquer et guider la prise de décision. Internet Le web regorge d’informations concernant l’opinion des consommateurs par rapport à notre entreprise, produits et services. Une surveillance étroite des réseaux sociaux (médias sociaux, blogues, forums) permet d’établir le niveau de satisfaction de la clientèle. L’utilisation d’outil de surveillance du Web permet aussi de compiler toutes les mentions faites sur notre entreprise qu’elles soient positives ou non. Les responsables doivent savoir filtrer ces informations et y réagir rapidement afin de conserver une bonne réputation numérique. Les différentes méthodes de collectes de données primaires Groupes de discussion Les groupes de discussion mettent en relation des individus dans le but de réagir sur différents sujets. L'avantage des groupes de discussion en ligne est que les répondants peuvent être répartis dans le monde et réagir en temps réel. 18 22 Entrevues personnelles Divers outils en ligne permettent d'organiser des entrevues personnelles, tels le clavardage ou les vidéoconférences. Observation/Ethnographie en ligne L'ethnologie est l'étude descriptive et analytique, sur le terrain, des mœurs et des coutumes de populations déterminées. Elle demande au chercheur de s'immerger dans un environnement particulier et de collecter des données qui ne peuvent être perçues dans le cadre d'une entrevue. Le résultat est dépendant de l'interprétation du l'observateur. Le but de cette méthode est de comprendre le consommateur selon un contexte particulier. Communautés de recherche en ligne Un blog peut être utilisé comme communauté dans le but de collecter des données qualitatives, en provoquant des réactions concernant un problème de recherche en particulier. 24 Études test Le test fonctionnel est une étape vitale dans le développement de sites web et applications en ligne, ceci dans le but de connaître les besoins des consommateurs. Un environnement de test constitue donc une solution idéale à explorer avant le lancement d'un produit en ligne. 17 21 Optimisation de la conversion L'optimisation de la conversion par l'analytique web est un outil essentiel du site web, qui permet d'analyser les facteurs susceptibles d'améliorer le tunnel de conversion des différents objectifs d'un site web. Les sondages en lignes Les sondages en ligne sont un moyen simple et efficace de collecter rapidement (collecte immédiate) des données qualitatives et des données quantitatives, et ce, à moindre coût. Alors que certaines plateformes telles que Survey Monkey et Gizmo offrent la possibilité d’héberger des sondages en ligne moyennant quelques dollars, Google pour ne nommer que lui, est une alternative tout à fait gratuite. Contrairement à plusieurs méthodes de collecte de données, le web n’est pas contraint par les barrières géographiques. Par conséquent, cela augmente le potentiel de répondants et maximise la taille des échantillons. 19 23 25 La construction d’un sondage en ligne En somme, il y a plusieurs façon de réaliser un sondage en ligne. 20 La formulation des questions Les réponses aux questions peuvent prendre plusieurs formes, des questions fermées avec des échelles quantitatives: sémantiques, métriques, nominales, ordinales, d’intervalles, de rapport ou ratio; ou des échelles qualitatives: matrice, dichotomiques, des choix multiples, ou encore des questions à réponses brèves. Il y a aussi les questions ouvertes, ou aucun réponse précise est attendue et permettent aux participants de s'exprimer sur la question. Il est cependant impératif de porte une attention particulière sur la formulation de ladite question. L’interviewer doit faire très attention de ne pas teinter les résultats en inférant une réponse au détriment d’une autre (questions tendancieuses ou biaisées). En d’autres termes, il est primordial que la question soit objective. D’un autre point de vue, il est important d’éviter les doubles négations. Afin de s’assurer de la compréhension des questions par son auditoire, il est fortement suggéré de tester le questionnaire sur un certain nombre de personnes afin de s’assurer de la compréhension des questions par l’auditoire. L’ordre des questions L’ordre des questions a effectivement un lien sur la pertinence des résultats recueillis et également sur le taux d’abandon du sondage. Les questions plus compliquées qui pourraient décourager le répondant devraient par conséquent se retrouver uniquement lorsque ce dernier est confortable avec ledit sondage. Les questions ouvertes sont un exemple de questions qui ont intérêt, la plupart du temps, de se retrouver à la fin du questionnaire. Offrir une récompense directe ou sous forme de tirage parmi les répondants est un moyen qui permet notamment d’augmenter le taux de réponse et de mousser les résultats. Contributions : La recherche Marketing 1 GreenBook Research Industry Trends Report (Mélissa Lemaire, Données) Ce document rassemble les tendances de la recherche marketing pour 2011. On y apprend entre autres : *55% des répondants croient que la recherche marketing est aussi, sinon plus importante que dans les années passées. (p.9) *44% des répondants pensent que la recherche marketing s’adapte rapidement et bien aux changements, tels que l’émergence des médias sociaux et le mobile. (p.12) *32% croient que la traditionnelle recherche marketing qualitative est trop lente et trop coûteuse afin de combler les besoins de la clientèle. (p.12) *80% des répondants prévoient que leurs dépenses en recherche marketing vont soient rester au même niveau ou augmenter pour l’année 2011. (p.13) *89% préfèrent utiliser Internet comme méthode de collection de données quantitatives. (p.15) *84% préfèrent la méthode traditionnel (en personne) avec des groupes focus pour la collection de données qualitatives. (p.17) 2 Monde : Le marketing interactif (Guy Bernard Bisseleu Fomo, Données) Dans cet article sur le marketing interactif, vous liriez que 16,6 milliards de dollars ont été consacrés à la recherche marketing en 2011 aux États-Unis. Cette croissance représente 93% entre 2007 et l'année dernière. Entre 2001 et 2007 le financement de la recherche marketing est passé de 300 millions à 8,6 milliards dans le même pays et est en tête des dépenses publicitaires globales réalisées en ligne avec 40% du total. 3 Buyers of Market Research Expect to Spend 3.1 Percent Less in 2012 (David Michaud, Données) L’article que je vous présente dresse une estimation des dépenses en matière de “market research” de recherche marketing en fonction des différents secteurs dans l’industrie pour 2012. Selon les prévisions de 500 professionnels dans le contexte de la 7e édition de l’“Annual Survey of Market Research Professionnals”, le budget des entreprises en matière de “Market Research” connaitra un recul de 3,1% en 2012. Toujours selon l’article, le nouveau “feedback” obtenu via les réseaux sociaux est une des principales raisons de cette baisse. Voici les prévisions pour chaque secteur par rapport à 2011 : *Education: -24.5% *Healthcare: -14.4% *Insurance: -8.7% *Computer Technology: -6.6% *Media/Publishing: -4.1% *Consumer Package Goods: -1.2% *Tele/Data Communications: 1.1% *Consulting: 3.1% *Retail/Wholesale Trade: 7.1% *Banking/Finance: 7.2% *Advertising/Public Relations: 31.1% *Overall Industry: -3.1% 4 La renaissance de la recherche marketing sur les attitudes (Gaelle Yamba Nguepnang, Article) Cet article présente une recherche marketing sur les attitudes. Après avoir présenté les conceptions contemporaines, cet article introduit un courant de recherche naissant en psychologie et marketing. Il aborde aussi entre autre les questions concernant la dimensions des attitudes, l'intégration des facteurs de processus et des déterminants non raisonnés, la nature de la composante motivationnelle et l'effet de halo. 5 Does marketing research suffer from methods myopia? (Frédéric Fortin, Article) {C}Selon cet article scientifique publié en 2012, il semblerait que oui. Pour thumb|Référence : Does marketing research suffer from methods myopia? Journal of Business Research (2012)arriver à cette conclusion, les auteurs ont analysé plus de 3600 recherches marketing apparues lors des 20 dernières années dans des magazines spécialisés. Le constat est que depuis le tournant des années 2000, la prédominance des expérimentations quantitatives et de la modélisation est en hausse constante et que tous les autres types sont en baisse relative. Les auteurs prétendent donc que les problématiques marketing, qui sont généralement à multiples facettes, sont mal servies par cette concentration et qu’il faudrait favoriser une meilleure diversité. 6 Marketing Segmentation Helps a Marketing Research Company in India Solve Many a Problem (Pierre-Eric Lebel, Autres sources) {C}Cet article nous informe que procéder à une recherche marketing pour tout le marché n'est pas la méthode la plus optimale selon cette entreprise. Elle préfère diviser son marché selon 5 types de segmentation pour en faire une analyse plus efficace. Contributions : La recherche Marketing & Internet 7 Google en chiffres : 87,8 milliards de recherches par mois et 85,78% de parts de marché (Oriane Aurélie Gbadoe, Données) J'ai trouvé un article très intéressant sur le moteur de recherche sur le Web le plus utilisé au monde à savoir Google, il est important d'avoir quelques chiffres clés en tête. En effet Google est l'un des moteurs de recherches les plus utilisés en recherche marketing. Les chiffres ci dessous nous le témoigne. *620 millions de visiteurs par jours sur google.com *7,2 milliards de pages vues par jour sur google.com *87,8 milliards de recherches par mois sur les pages Google. 8 Le web : l’outil de prédilection pour la recherche marketing (Michael Bisson, Données) Cette page nous parle d'une étude qui a démontrée que 87% des chercheurs qui utilisent internet dans leurs recherches considèrent que l'augmentation de l'utilisation de cette dernière augmentera dans les années à venir. 36% d'entre-eux considèrent que cette hausse sera majeure. Les deux points qui ressortent le plus comme avantage d'utiliser internet pour faire de la recherche marketing sont le temps (pour 73% des répondants) et le prix (pour 71% des répondants). Ce gains sont particulièrement marqués dans la cueillette de données secondaires. 9 E-Commerce & Internet Business Overview (Myriam Simard, Données) Ce lien nous mène à une page web contenant des données statistiques sur l’ e-commerce et l’Internet ainsi que sur les activités «online » des utilisateurs d’Internet. On y retrouve des statistiques datant de 2010 qui concernent l’utilisation d’Internet aux États-Unis. Internet est un outil intéressant en recherche marketing, il est donc convenable d’observer comment les utilisateurs utilisent cet outil. Voici un bref résumé des statistiques concernant les activités «online »: *78% utilise Internet. *49% utilise des moteurs de recherche pour trouver de l’information. *8% achète un produit. *28% recherche de l’information sur un produit qu’il désire éventuellement acheter. 10 Monde : Les sites de réseaux sociaux (Luc Spinner, Données) Voici un lien avec un échantillon de données assez complète sur l'utilisation des réseaux sociaux dans le monde. Il est important de connaître l'importance de l'impact des réseaux sociaux dans le futur. En effet, chaque entreprise doit être consciente qu'effectuer des recherches marketing sur un réseau social peut fournir un nombre important d'informations pertinentes. Tout ça via des outils comme la netnographie ou autre. De plus, il est plus simple de toucher le cœur de cible de l'entreprise ainsi que des segments bien précis pour collecter de l'information. Voici donc quelques chiffres qui prouvent que les entreprises doivent s'investirent dans les réseaux sociaux pour comprendre au mieux leurs clients et consommateurs : *75 % des internautes seront adeptes d'au moins un réseau social (MySpace, Facebook, Flickr etc.) en 2012, selon les prévisions de Strategy Analytics. La barre symbolique d'un milliard d'utilisateurs devrait d'ailleurs être dépassée à cet horizon. Pour 2007, l'institut estime à 373 millions ce chiffre, soit 46 % de la population internaute. En 2008, cette part est attendue à 52 %, avant d'atteindre 60 % en 2009 et 67 % en 2010. *Les internautes qui visitent les réseaux sociaux y ont passé en moyenne 5 heures 35 minutes en décembre 2009, contre 3 heures et 3 minutes un an plus plus tôt. Alors qu'ils ne sont classés qu'en 9ème position en terme d'audience avec moins de 10 millions de VU, les Australiens sont ceux qui passent le plus de temps à surfer sur les réseaux sociaux : 6 heures et 52 minutes. La France, elle, ne se classe qu'en 6ème position en terme d'audience (26,8 M de VU) et 8ème pour le temps passé sur les réseaux sociaux (4 heures et 4 minutes). 11 Four in ten seniors go online (Donald Beaudry, Données) Ce lien nous donne accès à des données compilées en décembre 2009 sur l'adoption de l'Internet des différentes strates de population américaine et particulièrement celle des personnes âgées. Cette compilation statistique nous indique que 38% des adultes âgés de plus de 65 ans utilisent Internet ce qui représente un pourcentage de beaucoup inférieur à la population en générale qui elle signe un taux d’adoption de 74%. L’étude démontre également que pour la tranche de la population des 50-64 ans le taux d’adoption de l’internet est sensiblement le même que de la population générale à 70%. Cette compilation nous indique également que seulement 26% des personnes âgées de 65 et plus aux États-Unis possède un accès Internet à leur résidence comparativement au 56% des 50-64 ans et 60% de tous les adultes. 12 Globalpark Annual Market Research Software Survey 2010 (Émilie Lavoie, Données) Le Golbalpark Annual MR Software survey 2010 une enquête menée par la firme Meaning ltd du Royaume-Uni nous apprends différents informations quant aux méthodes et aux technologie utilisées par les firmes de recherche. Voici quelques uns des statistiques présentés en page 20 du rapport. *17 % des firmes sondées disent offrir des services de recherche liés aux médias sociaux (5 % l’offrent à plusieurs clients et 12 % à quelques clients); *31 % des firmes en sont au stade d’expérimentation ou d’exploration de l’utilisation des médias sociaux à des fins de recherche marketing; *32 % des répondants considèrent cette option pour l’avenir; *19 % n’envisagent pas d’offrir de services liés aux médias sociaux. 13 Social commerce statistics (Marc-André Ladouceur, Données) La page "Social Commerce Statistics" de Bazaar Voice regroupe une panoplie de données marketing reliés à différents sujets pertinents. Toutefois, pour cette section du Wiki, je retiens les données provenant de la section "Marketer demande for ratings & review". Or, cette section nous démontre comment une bonne utilisation des critiques et des commentaires clients à travers une vigie marketing efficace peut s’avérer pertinente et bénéfique pour l'entreprise. Voici quelques statistiques intéressantes : *60% des commerçants en ligne tiennent compte des critiques des consommateurs *84% des détaillants sont d'accord que l'objectif premier du marketing doit maintenant être l'établissement d'une relation de confiance avec la clientèle *En regardant un plusieurs entreprises de vente en ligne, on s'apercoit que 70% des produits obtenant des cotes inférieures à 2 étoiles sur 5 provenant des consommateurs sont retirer de l'offre du site. 14 U.S. proposes online privacy bill of rights (Vanessa Marsan, Autres sources) Le président Obama à déposer en février 2012 le «Consumer Privacy Bill of Rights ». Ce document incite les entreprises, sur une base volontaire (pour l’instant), à respecter les informations privées des internautes. Cette mesure à un impact direct sur les recherches marketing utilisant et recueillant des information à l’insu des internautes. Pour les intéressés/motivés voici le document complet déposé par la Maison Blanche : http://www.whitehouse.gov/sites/default/files/privacy-final.pdf Contributions : La recherche Marketing & l'Analytique Web 15 US Web Analytics Forecast, 2008 To 2014 (Eone Bathaa, Données) Selon Forrester les dépenses en analytique web aux États-Unis vont croître d'année en année entre 2009 et 2014 pour passer de 363 millions à 953 millions de dollars. L'article indique également un accroissement de 27% de la part de l'analytique web et des canaux de marketing interactifs dans les budgets marketing des entreprises. Les projections de Forrester prévoient que les ventes en ligne devraient représenter 6% du total des ventes au détail. Dans le même temps, les activités en ligne devraient être à l'origine de 40% des ventes dans le commerce de détail. 16 L'évolution des Web Analytics - Intégration de la notion stratégique d'intelligence compétitive pour l'e-Marketing(Jonathan Laliberté, Article) Dans cet article, les auteurs nous présente l’évolution de l’e-Marketing, de quel façon sont pilotées les actions de promotion aujourd’hui via la discipline des Web Analytics. Dans cet article, ils s'attardent sur l’évolution de celles-ci en démontrant l’intégration de la notion stratégique d’Intelligence Compétitive par l’émergence de fonctionnalités et de services permettant d’améliorer la pertinence des analyses et l’étude du comportement des internautes. Contributions : Les données primaires 17 Recherche Marketing & Etudes Internet(Alexandre Charette, Autres sources) Ce blog nous fournit des réflexions sur les études marketing et clés pour réussir les études en ligne. Le métier des études marketing a été transformé par Internet. L'objectif de ce blog est d'accompagner la réflexion sur les pratiques en matière d'études marketing, notamment en ligne. On y retrouve différentes présentation sur les dernières tendances dans la recherche marketing en ligne ainsi qu'une offre de services destinée à des entreprises qui souhaiteraient réaliser une étude de ce type. 18 Flawed Tools: The Efficacy of Group Research Methods to Generate Customer Ideas (Jean-François René, Données) L'auteur de cet article démontre que l'utilisation des techniques de groupes est inefficiente dans le développement de nouveaux produits. Il mentionne que durant l'étude de Fern, basée sur des entrevues d'une heure, les entrevues individuelles ont produit en moyenne 28 idées uniques, les groupes de 4 personnes en ont produit 20 et les groupes groupes de 6 personnes en ont seulement produit 14. En se basant sur la qualité et le nombre de "bonnes idées", les entrevues individuelles ont obtenu un score 50% supérieur à celui des groupes. Malgré cette démonstration, 69% des membres de la PDMA ayant répondu à un sondage continuent à utiliser les "focus groups" dans au moins 25% de leurs projets. Il démontre aussi que les méthodes de groupes sont plus souvent utilisées par les entreprises B2C que par les entreprises B2B. Notamment, 13% des entreprises B2C n'utilisent presque jamais les "focus groups" comparativement à 39% des entreprises B2B. Similairement, 36% des entreprises B2C n'utilisent presque jamais le "brainstorming" comparativement à 67% du côté des entreprises B2B. 19 THE WORLD IN 2010 - Facts and Figures (Clément Rovère, Données) L’ITU est une institution spécialisée des Nations Unies pour les technologies de l’information et de la communication. Ce rapport présente des mesures de l’accès aux télécommunications et notamment le nombre d’utilisateurs d’internet dans les différentes zones du monde. Par exemple : en Europe 65% de la population a accès à internet, dans les Amériques 55%, en Asie-Pacifique 21,9%, et en Afrique 9,6%. On y apprend aussi que 71% de la population des pays développés a accès à internet alors que seulement 21% dans les pays en développement. Ces informations permettent de tirer des conclusions quant aux possibilités de recueillir des données primaires en ligne par le biais de sondages selon la région mondiale que l’on souhaite étudier. 20 10 conseils pour réussir un sondage HADOPI (Yan Dalpé, Article) ' 10 conseils pour réussir un sondage HADOPI : Parmi les techniques que l'on retrouve en Recherche marketing, il y a bien évidemment le sondage. Très puissante, cette technique d'analyse connaît un franc succès avec l'internet. Nous retrouvons des sondages pour presque tout... Mais attention, plusieurs embûches doivent être confrontées afin de mettre de l'avant un sondage HADOPI (Haute Autorité pour la diffusion des œuvres et la protection des droits sur Internet )... '21 Small business market research (Daniel Lobato, Article) Cet article présente le rôle de la relation du décideur et le rôle du consommateur dans une recherche effective des études de marché commercial en petites entreprises. En plus, cet article a une liste de conditions préalables qui montrent que les facteurs humains sont prépondérantes chez le décideur ainsi comme les aspects liés à la recherche des fournisseurs sont aussi déterminants pour le succès. 22 Introducing focus groups (Vincent Métivier, Article) ' La recherche marketing se divise en deux principales catégories soient la recherche qualitative et quantitative. Lorsqu’on doit réaliser une recherche marketing qualitative, un des meilleurs exemples d’un outil existant (et particulièrement populaire) est ce qu’on appelle les «focus groups». L’auteure, Jenny Kitzinger, présente d'ailleurs dans l’article ci-joint les circonstances principales lors desquelles la formation de ''focus group est une des solutions idéalement envisageables. Elle y décrit entre autres les avantages de cet outil ainsi que le modus operandi : comment procéder à l’échantillonnage et à la création du groupe, les étapes de fonctionnement, le suivi, l’analyse et le rapport. L'article qui se veut une introduction à cet outil de recherche fourni un survol à quiconque désire en savoir un peu plus sur cet outil utilisé en marketing encore aujourd'hui et depuis très longtemps. Au moment d’écrire cet article, Mme Kitzinger était membre-recherchiste dans un groupe d’étude sur les médias au sein du Département de sociologie de l’Université de Glasgow. '''23 The impact of material incentives on response quantity, response quality, sample composition, survey outcome, and cost in online access panels (Johan Rousset, Article) Cette étude mesure l'effet des récompenses sur les réponses données par des panels en ligne. Les personnes faisant partie de panels acceptent de prendre part régulièrement à des enquêtes en contrepartie de récompenses sous différentes formes. Il est donc important de savoir si ces récompenses : n'attirent pas des profils spécifiques qui pourraient altérer la composition de l'échantillon, ne poussent pas des personnes à participer plusieurs fois, ou n'altèrent pas l'état d'esprit des participants. Les résultats des expérimentations montrent qu'entre les différents types de récompenses (points bonus, loteries avec argent ou cadeaux) et les différents montants de récompenses il y a pas ou peu de variation du taux de réponse, et aucune variation de la qualité des réponses. Il est simplement dommage que le fonctionnement des panels n'ait pas permis de comparer des groupes sans récompenses vs avec récompenses. 24 Automated Marketing Research using Online Customer Reviews (Julie St-Pierre, Article) ' Bien que les techniques traditionnelles de recherche marketing sont là pour rester, l’article propose une nouvelle méthode qui peut être complémentaire aux méthodes existantes que sont les sondages et focus group. Puisque Internet et le contenu généré par l’utilisateur viennent fondamentalement changer la donne, l’étude propose d’exploiter les commentaires générés –gratuitement et sans sollicitation –par les utilisateurs sur les sites et forums à propos des produits, services ou marques. Ce type de recherche marketing qui se fait automatiquement et qui a pour but de faciliter l’analyse du marché, est séparé en deux : le voice of customer (présenté par le contenu généré par les clients) et deux, la prépondérance des opinions (pour établir une tendance lourde). Source : Automated Marketing Research using Online Customer Reviews ( Thomas Y. Lee and eric T. BradLow. Octobre 2011. Journal of Marketing Research. Vol. XLVIII) '25 GreenBook Research Industry Trends Report (Manon Piché, Article) La dernière version du Green book Research Industry Trends Report a été publiée. Ce rapport, contient des données provenant de sondages auprès d’utilisateurs majoritairement américains. Ce sont les principales tendances en recherche marketing. On nous présente les différentes façons de recueillir de l’information, les échantillonnages, les façons les plus populaires en fonction des nombreux agents, des firmes de recherche, des fournisseurs et des clients. Des méthodes de collecte de données conventionnelles aux «buzzwords» en passant par les «médias sociaux». Contributions : Les données secondaires 26 CEFRIO (Abdellatif Hamdouny, Autres sources) Depuis plusieurs années, le CEFRIO suit chaque mois l’évolution de l’utilisation des technologies de l’information (TI) et d’Internet par les citoyens et les entreprises du Québec. Ses grandes enquêtes, NETendances, NetPME et NetGouv, sont devenues, au fil du temps, des références dans le domaine. En se basant sur les résultats de ces vastes études menées auprès des adultes et des PME du Québec, le CEFRIO dresse un portrait intégré et actualisé des grandes tendances en matière d’utilisation des TI sur l’ensemble du territoire québécois. 27 The Perils of Market Research (Eder Turrubiarte Sierra, Autres sources) Cet article nous informe sur les risques d’utiliser market research, quelques éléments indispensables à considérer, suggère Steve McKee. Cet expert partage des exemples de la vraie vie à cet égard. 28 Market research and statistics (Sophie Bouchard, Autres source) Le site du gouvernement du Canada offre un outil gratuit très utile pour toute compagnie souhaitant faire une recherche de marché. En plus d’offrir une foule d’information à jour sur le marché Canadien (Démographie, Économie, Environnement, etc.), ce site propose des conseils pour créer une campagne de recherche de marché effective. 29 Association de Recherche et de l'Intelligence Marketing (Jessica Martel, Autres source) L'ARIM (Association de Recherche et de l'Intelligence Marketing) est une association canadienne qui regroupe des milliers de praticiens et plusieurs agences de recherche marketing. Ainsi, sur ce site, en devenant membre, il est possible d'avoir accès à plusieurs informations sur l'industrie, à différents conseils dans le domaine, aux récentes découvertes, etc.